Desesperación
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sirius se pregunta cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar ese tormento. Sirico.


**ro****5Desesperación**

**Resumen:** _Sirius se pregunta cuánto tiempo más podrá soportar ese tormento._

_**NDA:**_ En este fic Draco vive con Sirius en Grimauld Place. Es un tiempo post-guerra, independiente de DH.

-----------------------------------------

Sirius sabía que no debió haber bajado. Lo había presentido desde que había despertado esa mañana, y ahora se maldecía su afán por buscar su desayuno. La situación, ya de por sí insufrible, se estaba tornando en una autentica tortura, sino es que lo había sido desde el inicio.

¿Es que el maldito rubio aquel sabía lo que estaba haciendo?

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había intentado sin éxito fijarse en cualquier otro elemento de la habitación, como la araña en el techo que ya debería cargar con bastantes años encima, a juzgar por el grado leve estado de oxidación de algunos brazos, o el cuadro en una pared a su izquierda, donde se erguía el asiento de respaldo de terciopelo verde vacío de un antiguo pariente que no le importaba lo suficiente para recordar su nombre. Pero había comprobado que la atracción que sufrían sus ojos resultaba ser invariable, para su desesperación.

Estaba seguro de que sus manos se cerraban y abrían sobre el mantel de la mesa compulsivamente, aunque no se percatara plenamente de ello. En mas de una ocasión se ordenó mentalmente detenerse sin lograrlo, siendo acompañado el pensamiento por la presión que ejercía en su mandíbula para cerrar el paso a aquellos sonidos delatores que percibía su frustrante insistencia en la garganta.

Era evidente que no podía negar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí lo que le sucedía en consecuencia, asunto que lo mantenía estancado en su asiento para demostrarlo.

Todo eso estaba tan mal en tantos niveles que hasta Sirius lo creía así, lo que significaba que sin lugar a dudas estaba terriblemente mal.

Pero la manera en que Draco movía los labios delgados, dejando entrever por unos milisegundos sus dientes bien cuidados, era demasiado hipnotizante.

Sirius creyó perder la respiración cuando diviso la lengua rosada asomarse, acariciando la blanda superficie cercana, tan solo por un instante antes de ser cubierta por la boca. También se fijo en cómo sostenía la base, y concluyó con irritación que hasta eso le parecía obsceno, rodeándola con elegancia, permitiendo que la palma la tocara, lo que proporcionaba una mayor firmeza que el usual agarre de los dedos que había visto tan común.

El calor que experimentaba su cuerpo era sofocante y aumentaba con el tiempo, haciéndolo sudar tanto que su cabello se había adherido a su cuello desnudo.

Pensó en medio de su febril estado que una persona responsable y racional debería estarse regañando por estarse tan bien en algo que estaba tan mal. Se suponía que era un adulto, por Merlín, debería actuar como tal.

¿Y cómo demonios iba a siquiera imaginarse que un acto tan mundano lo dejaría así, a punto de gemir como un condenado? ¿Azkaban había sido tortuosa? Ahora le parecía una nimiedad en comparación, lo que terminaba por asegurar que se estaba enloqueciendo.

Los gruñidos ocasionales de Draco, quien sabe si propiciados por deleite u otra cosa, eran como fuertes pulsaciones en sus venas, las que corrían sangre velozmente hacia lugares de su cuerpo que no pensó llenarían a esas horas de la mañana.

No tenia que pensarlo, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, y ese detalle le crispaba los nervios, no por el hecho de perderse, sino las circunstancias en que lo habían obligado, lo cual le frustraba.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de parar con eso?-espetó bruscamente, ya harto.

Draco elevó la mirada hacia él, un tanto confundido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque molesta.

El rostro del rubio sólo reveló incomprensión.

-¿_Esto _te molesta?-inquirió, con tono de evidencia.

Sirius se dio cuenta que estaba actuando infantil.

-Sí-sin embargo, se empeñó, cruzándose de brazos, pretendiendo mostrarse disgustado, aunque en realidad se golpeaba mentalmente, retándose por haber abierto la bocota con esa estupidez puesta en ella. Estaba molesto, pero consigo mismo-, es mortificante.

Draco abrió la boca con la intención de seguir cuestionando, porque no veía cómo alguien podía molestarse con eso, pero Sirius se le adelantó, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida, lanzando refunfuños incomprensibles.

El rubio siguió con la vista su apresurado caminar, notando con extrañeza su leve encogimiento sobre sí mismo, y luego la bajó curioso hacia su mano, recordando el que nunca había recibido quejas por semejante actividad. Llegando tras un rato a una certera conclusión, renovó su tarea de comer su inofensiva banana, pensando que Black era un exagerado, además de idiota. A veces se preguntaba porqué le tenía tanta paciencia.

Si quería cogérselo por comer una banana, Sirius no tenía que hacerse el indiferente por no querer parecer pervertido. Total, no por nada era que a él se le ocurría besarlo cada vez que lo veía comer manzanas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NDA:** Un rumor por ahí es que para conocer la forma de besar de un chico, tienes que ver cómo come una manzana, así que de ahí viene el último detalle.

¿Críticas, opiniones?


End file.
